


Bumbleby Conffesion

by MamiKali20



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20
Summary: Blake and Yang go out for the first time and confess their feelings
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Bumbleby Conffesion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. RWBY is also own by Monty Oum. No profit is made with this or any of my stories.
> 
> Request are open go check my Tumblr

Blake was reading a book. Ok not just any book but Ninjas of Love. She knew she would be the only one in the dorm because Ruby and Weiss were studying with Pyrrha, and Yang was at the gym with Nora. So she had all the time in the world to relax and read her smut book.

She smiled at one of the things she read. She often wished Yang would tie her up, or better yet tie up Yang and give her something to talk about later. But no, there was no way Yang liked her like that. 

She kept her ears visible now in the safety of their dorm so her ears twitched when she heard the door.

Yang came in with a towel over her shoulders as she dabbed it on her face to dry up the sweat pouring down. She lit up when she saw Blake. "Hey Blake I'll take a shower then you and I can go grab dinner somewhere nice. Just the two of us." 

Blake looked at her and smiled. "I'd like that Yang. I'm starving" 

Yang chuckled and picked up a brown leather jacket followed by a yellow top with her emblem printed on it and long black pants with brown boots. She winked at Blake and went to the bathroom to take a much needed shower. 

Blake decided to change clothes too and got a black top, a white jacket with her emblem on in purple and black skinny jeans along with a purple belt with her emblem as her buckle. She brushed her long hair and then put on mascara, eye liner and purple eye shadow. 

Yang washed her hair and let the hot water soothe her. She hummed a little tune and closed her eyes, enjoying the relaxing of her muscles. She knew today was the day or rather night she would finally tell Blake exactly how she felt for her. She used her citrus shampoo and soap to make herself smell good for her kitty. She wore a goofy smile while thinking about Blake. 

Blake put on golden cuff earrings on her right cat ear. She was going to do what had previously been impossible for her. She was going to go out as herself fully and completely. Yes she was afraid but this was a date in a way and she wanted to be with Yang as her true self.

Yang got out of the shower and dried up. Got clothed and dried her hair with the hair dryer. She looked at herself in the mirror thinking to herself if she would be successful to sweep Blake off her feet. She smiled as she thought, yes, yes she would. She finished drying her hair then she put her hair in a ponytail. She put on blush, plum lip gloss, orange eyeshadow and mascara. She looked at herself fully in the mirror and nodded in affirmation. She left the bathroom and was in shock when she saw Blake.

Blake smiled timidly at her and blushed. "Do I look okay?" She asked blushing further.

"Wow Blake you look beautiful. Really love the look. Come on let's get on Bumblebee and we can go to Le Rose Restaurant."

Blake's eyes widened when she heard where Yang was planning to take them. That place was expensive. "Yang, but Le Rose is expensive!"

"I know but dad sent me some money for this occasion and I can do one night of extravagance." Yang grinned and offered her hand to Blake who rolled her eyes but took her hand all the same. They walked together hand in hand towards the parking lot. Nora was outside, standing by the dorm entrance and screamed good luck. Yang waved and continued walking.

When they got to the parking lot, Yang went to her bike, got the helmet out from the back compartment and put it on Blake. Blake felt her heart speed up at Yang's close proximity. She adjusted the helmet and made sure it was tight enough on her but not too tight. She buckled it and hit the top with her hand. 

Blake chuckled and Yang smiled. "I'll get on and then I'll help you hop on." Yang said as she got on the bike and then helped Blake get on. Blake quickly wrapped her arms around Yang's waist. Yang turned on the motor and away they went. Blake laughed as the wind blew Yang's hair over her face and neck.

As they drove Blake cuddled closer to Yang's back and held onto her tighter. Yang drove as fast but also as carefully as she could. She felt this was precious cargo and she wanted to drive safely but still fun.

They passed by the bay till they got to the other side and in two more blocks they were there. Yang slowed down and parked the bike into a full stop its engine slowly winding down. 

Yang got down and helped Blake down. Blake held onto Yang's shoulder and neck as she was pulled down from the bike. Yang smiled and took off Blake's helmet and kissed her between her ears.

Blake sighed happily and looked up at Yang. The small ways that she showed she cared for her always made her heart feel warmer. Yang put the helmet in the back compartment and offered her hand to Blake. Blake took it and they walked into the restaurant. They didn't wait long though and were promptly seated in a lightly lighted table with wine colored table cloth. The metrede was going to help Blake sit but Yang took control and pulled her chair out for her. Blake smiled and kissed her cheek. Yang then took her own seat.

The metrede asked if they wanted anything to drink. Both Blake and Yang asked for chilled water. He nodded and brought the water and poured it in the two glasses that were on the table.

Yang did a toast "To more times like these and to an excellent partner." Yang smiled goofily at Blake. 

Blake's cheeks tinted pink. "To more times like these and definitely to an excellent partner."

"So look at the menu, pick anything you want, even lobster or king crab. Anything you want!" Yang said excitedly.

"Hmmm I'll see what seafood catches my eye." Blake said eyeing the menu. She decided she wanted the clam chowder and the fried tilapia with baby carrots and popcorn shrimp on the side. 

Yang got herself a shrimp linguini Alfredo with a lobster cream brusque. 

Blake sipped her water. "Hmm so how's your training with Nora going?" 

"It's not training is just you know, practice. Nothing to it really how about you? You still writing smut fics?" Yang grinned slyly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blake faige innocence. 

Yang smirked and decided she might as well fess up and tell her. "I read your stories Blake CAtOfShadows on AO3. I like them and I can't help but think that you think of me when you write them. I don't mind because you see I like you and I would like to be with you and explore all those fantasies with you. If you’d let me." Yang said honestly.

Blake was at loss for words. Here was what she always wanted since she met Yang and Ruby officially and she didn't know what to say except "Yes I'd love that!" She blushed and her ears twitched. Yang smiled and moved over the table and kissed Blake on the lips.

Blake smiled into the kiss. She kissed back and then looked deep into those lilac eyes. The ones that always reassured her whether on the battlefield or at the dorm in an emotional moment. This was what she had always wanted since the time they met and now she finally had it. 

The End


End file.
